


Daddy's Little Girl Does Not Care

by Kokorokirei



Series: Opposites Attract, Haters Will Hate, They Don't Care [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Omega Asami, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prequel, Sex, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: A prequel to "Miss Goody Two-Shoes" and "Miss No Good Delinquent".From the very beginning when they first met, Asami never cared to listen to her father. Even in the long run, she still doesn't care and that's fine with Korra.





	Daddy's Little Girl Does Not Care

_ “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there! Are you okay?” _

 

_ Before Korra could let her anger out, the tone of the stranger’s voice flicked off a switch within the Alpha. There was something smooth and perfect about that voice. It made Korra feel at ease, like a warm blanket wrapped around her on a cold winter day. Korra forgot about the scrapes on her hands, the gravel that decorated her brown locks, and the smell of gasoline filled her nostril. The pit of her stomach, which was once filled with a bottomless rage, resonated a light and airy calmness. As blue eyes regained their focus, a light touch landed on her upper shoulder. It took a second for Korra to realize that she was still bent over on the ground, practically face first. _

 

_ “Miss? Are you okay? Can you get up?” _

 

_ Korra whipped her head towards the sound of the voice, almost creating white spots in the corner of her vision. It was safe to say that her head did get impacted during the crash. There was a painful throbbing in the side of her temple. When Korra opened her mouth, her voice refused to come out. It was because she was literally speechless. _

 

_ When Korra saw the owner of the voice, she felt everything click into place. The person who spoke was a young woman with long raven locks. Piercing green eyes looked down at her with concern, hoping for the best for Korra. The woman had luscious red lips, pursed into a deep frown. There was a slight shiver of her bottom lip as if the other woman was almost about to cry. _

 

_ “I...I…” Korra stuttered, lost into those forest green eyes. _

 

_ The woman’s eyes turn shade darker. Tears brimmed the edge of the corner of her eyes as the woman got down on her knees. Korra’s eyes linger down, noticing the other woman wearing a dark red skirt that revealed a delicious amount of toned legs. The Alpha’s mouth practically watered at the sight of them.  _

 

_ “Oh spirits, you’re hurt!” The woman cried, her chest heaving up and down as sobs started to leak out. “I’m so stupid, I should’ve slowed down and checked if anyone was turning the corner.” _

 

_ Seeing the other woman so sad made Korra’s heart break into two. Crying didn’t suit the other woman and Korra felt an urge to reach out to comfort the woman. A shaky hand lifted up to try and caress the woman’s cheek. However, laying on the ground on the side of the street, it looked more like Korra was begging for help. Even when Korra tried to say, “Ah...hey...um...it’s….ah.” _

 

_ The other woman took Korra’s hand, placing it near her chest, as she started to weep, “It’s okay, sweetie. I’ll go get some help for you, just be patient.” _

 

_ “N-no wait,” Korra tried to say before another voice boomed out. _

 

_ “She looks fine, Asami. Just leave her be and she’ll just get up herself!” The voice says in a snarky tone. “Let’s go already. We are late for the lunch reservation.” _

 

_ “Asami,” Korra whispered. That name sounded so familiar to her. _

 

_ Asami’s face distorted in annoyance and anger before turning her head towards the source of the sound. She hisses, “It’s illegal to walk away from an accident. Especially if someone got hurt.” _

 

_ “That little delinquent wasn’t looking where she was biking. It’s her fault either way.” _

 

_ “Hiroshi,” Asami snapped, addressing her father by his real name. “I was the one driving and I’m the one with the bigger vehicle. It’s my fault.” _

 

_ The name Hiroshi sparked a lightbulb in Korra’s head. Her mouth dropped open as she made the connection in the names Asami and Hiroshi. The Sato family. The wealthiest family in Republic City. Korra wasn’t sure if she should be dreading or ecstatic that a well-known family of supreme wealth had hit her with their car. Either way, Korra’s attention was more focused on Asami. She never really knew what Asami looked like, being the new kid in town. All the rumors of her beauty did not do Asami justice. She was even more beautiful than what the Alphas praise her to be. Korra felt like a goddess was bestowing themselves at her level and she was a humble peasant that only wanted to honor her. _

 

_ Korra felt something soft on her cheeks. Then the scent of rich, sweet peaches filled her nose. Blue eyes widen when all they saw was a matching red blouse that revealed the perfect amount of Asami’s chest. There was enough flesh to be classified as sultry but professional.  _

 

**_Wait? Since when did my face land on her chest?_ ** _ Korra thought, panic drilling into her core. She lost track of Asami and Hiroshi’s conversation a while ago so when she caught on, she had no idea what they were talking about. _

 

_ “I am not leaving this poor girl until she gets the help she needs,” Asami insisted, practically hugging Korra’s face like she was a stray puppy.  _

 

_ “Asami, be reasonable. This lunch meeting is important and we are already twenty minutes late.” Hiroshi tried to reason. _

 

_ “It’s just another of those stupid suitor meetings.” Asami huffed. _

 

_ “It’s not stupid if you stop acting like a child and realize I’m just trying to pick the perfect Alpha for you.” _

 

_ Korra almost rolled her eyes when she felt Asami’s revealed bare flesh press harder into her cheeks. It felt so hot and soft.  _ **_I have no idea what is going on but if this is a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up._ ** _ Meanwhile, Asami rolls her eyes at her father as she growls, “I can choose my own mate.”  _

 

_ Korra read a ragged sigh from Hiroshi. He, defeated, says, “You know what? Fine. I’ll call to cancel the meeting. I don’t want to fight with you today.” _

 

_ Asami lets out a triumph sound from the back of her throat. She looks down at Korra like she just won a lottery. “Sorry about that, sweetie. Now, why don’t I get you the help you need. May I get your name?” _

 

_ “Korra,” The Alpha responds with a goofy smile on her face. She felt like she was drunk with love. “My name is Korra.” _

 

* * *

 

Two nude bodies practically collapse onto the bed, laughing as they entangled into each other. The room was dimly lit and it only highlighted the outline of their bodies. The light danced off their skin as they kissed under its fluttering gaze. Lost in their own world, their hands explored their discovered canvases, enjoying the mere touch of each other. Korra grounded her hips forward, thrusting her harden cock against Asami’s wet sex. The underside of the shaft rubbed along the hooded clit, eliciting a pleasurable sensation for Asami.

 

“Korra!” Asami groaned as her head fell back into the bedsheets. Her back arched, pushing her bare chest into Korra’s awaiting hands. Tanned, broad hands squeeze and massage the perky mounds of flesh, swiping her thumb over harden pink nipples. Leaning down, Korra placed her face between the valley of Asami’s chest. She could smell a mixture of peaches and roses as Asami’s scent. Pushing the Omega’s breast against her cheeks, Korra’s mind flashbacked to the day they first met. The accident, being smothered by Asami’s chest, and watching her out talked her own father, all of it was fresh in Korra’s mind.

 

A snarky smirk grew on Korra’s lips as she thought about how Hiroshi would die of shock if he caught his own daughter with the so-called delinquent. Her lips kissed along the circumference of the fleshy mounds as she thought about how blind Hiroshi must be for not seeing why Asami refused every suitor he offered. Korra’s teeth lightly grazed over harden peaks, earning a hiss from Asami.

 

“Korra,” Asami sighed, enjoying the attention. Her hands play with the brown locks, twirling them between her fingers.

 

“Remember the day we first met?” Korra asked as she happily purred on Asami’s chest.

 

A light laugh escapes from Asami’s lips. “How could I not? I thought I accidentally gave you a stroke with how out of it you were.”

 

“I thought I saw a goddess coming down to take me to the afterlife,” Korra whispers, smiling against slightly abused nipples. Her tongue slipped out to lick the tips of them, earning a soft sigh from the Omega.

 

“You have quite the imagination,” Asami teased. Her legs rested along Korra’s upper thighs, turning inward so the heel of her feet dug into Korra’s lower back.

 

“I’m not wrong, though,” Korra says, giving Asami a smoldering smirk. This made Asami roll her eyes as a blush covered her cheeks.

 

“You’re so cheesy,” Asami laughs, shaking her head. She beams at Korra, pulling her closer to her. “Kiss me you little shit.”

 

“As you wish,” Korra answered, leaning in to capture those lips that so many Alphas dream of tasting. Her tongue slipped out to taste Asami, sneaking into her mouth to dance with her tongue. Their lips moved against each other in perfect rhythmic motion, moaning and sighing. Asami’s hands, ran up and down Korra’s biceps, using her legs to get Korra to start doing something with her hips.

 

The harden cock slid between soaking plump folds, lubricating the underside of it. Each grind of Korra’s cock against Asami’s pussy made them groan out loud, enjoying the direct contact. A slithering hand trail down to grip the cock, giving it long jerks to spread the wetness all over it. Korra hissed as the pressure of her hand helped ease a bit of the tension that built in her core but she knew it would be sated once it delved into Asami’s awaiting sex.

 

Korra’s fingers eagerly spread apart those swollen lips, revealing the small entrance that quivered with need. The tip of Korra’s forefinger circled around the tight hole, teasing Asami further. The Omega lets out a low groan, biting her lower lip as she bucked her hips towards the taunting finger. Blue eyes watched as her finger disappeared within Asami’s sex, sighing at the intense heat that followed. She lazily thrust in and out, rubbing against the clenching walls. With a few more jerks off her cock, Korra took her finger out and lined the tip of her cock with Asami’s entrance.

 

“Only I get to be the only one in here,” Korra muttered under her breath as her Alpha pride swelled. “Only me.”

 

“You,” Asami sighed, spreading her legs a bit wider to entice Korra. “Only you. I only want you.”

 

Korra flicked her cock to slap against the aching pussy, feeding into her Alpha ego as she watches Asami’s cunt twitch under her. She growls, “So wet, Asami. What a naughty girl you are, Little Miss Goody-Two Shoes.”

 

A wide smile spread across Asami’s lips as she purred. “I’m such a bad girl, Miss No Good Delinquent. Are you going to tell on me?”

 

“Maybe if you satisfy me enough, I’ll keep my mouth shut,” Korra responds, rubbing the tip of her cock against the tight hole. “Besides, I think your father would faint if he knew you always spread your legs for a delinquent like me.”

 

“Oh?” Asami hummed, giving Korra a lustful look. “Do you not like getting the chance to screw the pretty rich girl every night?”

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I love fucking that tight pussy of yours,” Korra growls, purposely missing Asami’s hole when she thrust forward in order to tease out the Omega. “Your slutty little pussy is so addicting. I can’t get enough of it.”

 

Asami lets out a pleased groan, licking the corner of her lips as Korra’s cock re-aligned with her sex. “Make sure I belong to you, Korra. Fuck me. Fill me with your cum, Korra.”

 

With a low groan, Korra entered Asami’s tight sex, almost letting out a bellowed growl at how Asami’s walls clenched around her cock. It felt so snug in there. When Korra pulled out, she felt Asami’s walls trying to pull her back in. So when she pushed back in, her hips quickly connected with Asami’s. 

 

The long shaft penetrated the sloppy cavern, churning up Asami’s lower stomach. It felt like Korra’s cock was pulling at her insides as she withdrew. When she slammed back in, it felt like being stuffed. Asami moaned as her insides continued this cycle being pulled and stuffed as Korra thrust out her rut. She watched as Asami’s cunt covered her cock in a new layer of cum that lubricated it, even more, making it much easier to ram her way inside.

 

“It feels like you’re milking me, Asami. You want my cum that much?” Korra taunted, gripped along the inside of Asami’s knees, hooking her up so she could pound her way deeper in.

 

Asami nodded her head, panting and half-screaming as her core tighten to the max. “Yes, yes, yes! I want it so badly.”

 

Asami could feel the tip of Korra’s cock penetrating her, slamming into her cervix. Her walls have stretched and happily burn with the feeling of rough friction. The cock milked out every drop of her essence, drawing out more from her. Asami whined as her core tighten, building up the pressure with each successive thrust.

 

Hissing as Korra came to a stop, she pulled out, getting a whimper from Asami. She grabbed Asami’s waist and flipped her over. Pulling her hips up so it aligns with her cock, Korra re-entered her quickly. Asami’s eyes grow wide as this all happens so quickly. The different angle provided different sensations than her earlier position. It felt like Korra could carve her out, pushing her cock deeper into her. Her mouth parted to let out her enjoyment, filling up Korra’s pride. Deep and meaningful thrusts aimed directly at the sensitive spots, bubbling the tightness within her core.

 

Inner walls clamp around Korra’s cock so tightly that it ruined her pace. Korra didn’t complain though. The tightness was immense and perfectly relieving. The walls gripped her cock into an envelope of pure hot heat, followed by a rush of hot warmth to re-coat her cock. Asami came hard, practically making her legs shudder. The intensity of Asami’s orgasm rocked onto Korra’s straining cock, ripping her over the edge. With a deep snarl, Korra felt her cock release her seed, splashing along Asami’s walls. She could feel her cum fill up Asami and even start leaking out. Blue eyes looked down at their joined sex and her heart swelled with pride at the sight of her seed inside of Asami, marking her as her Omega. No one else’s and no one was going to take that away from her. Not even Asami’s father.

 

“Good girl. Such a good Omega,” Korra cooed. “You took me so well.”

 

Asami, face dug into the bedsheets, purred happily. She felt so full and content. Even though Korra grew flaccid within her, she felt comforted to know Korra was inside of her. In a mischievous whisper, Asami says, “Oh? Are you going to tell Daddy that I’m a good girl now?”

 

Korra slowly slipped herself out before laying herself down beside Asami, kissing her forehead. With a concerned look on her face, she jokingly says, “Do you want me to actually die?”

 

Letting out a loud laugh, Asami playfully whimpers, “No, don’t die. If you die, who will give me cuddles?”

 

“Naga.” Korra answered.

 

“Okay, so it’s a deal? If my dad kills you, I get to have your dog?”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Korra winked, falling into a round of laughter as she pulled Asami close to her. “Just know that she will kick you off the bed.”

 

“Noted,” Asami sighed, feeling comforted by Korra’s strong arms. As she relaxed, she thought about their situation. Two lovers in a secret relationship, it sounded like a bad start to a Romeo and Juliet story. At the same time, it was exciting. It felt exhilarating to disobey every ‘lady-like’ rule that her father imposed on her. “You know we don’t ever have to tell him. He doesn’t need to know.”

 

“Good,” Korra mumbled as the sleepiness took over. “Because I’m going to steal you away before he ever finds out.”

 

“Off to a faraway land?”

 

“Far...far...away.” Korra sighs happily before she gives into the soothing essence of sleep.

 

Asami smiled happily, resting her head against Korra’s arm. “Sounds like a plan.”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I should have been studying but I didn't...
> 
> Oh well, Korrasami is always worth it. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro--nerd


End file.
